Kraken's Revenge
by TombSphynxAva
Summary: This is a PercyXClarisse. Percy gets tossed aside in exchange for his new brother. He may have lied about his life, but he gains a new family with our favorite heros. Considering his Uncle Thor is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

NINE YEARS EARLIER

He looked out over the camp and shook his head. This was his last visit. He walked slowly and glanced at the place that had once been his home. They tossed him aside for his new brother. Annabeth...the hubris filled bitch had left him behind too. He strode into the Big House right into a council of counselors. He uncapped the pen that hid his sword and handed it over to Chiron. "The next who wields that sword will be a fool." He said only to his mentor. He clapped the horse man on his shoulder. "Good bye." That was the last time they would see him for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Jackson?" My head snapped up from my iPad. "Romanov." I muttered with a nod. "If you don't mind me asking..how old are you?" I flicked my eyes up to meet hers. "Nineteen." She looked slightly stunned. "Looks like I owe Clint lunch." She sat across from me lacing her fingers together under her chin. "Agent Romanov." She quickly stood "Director Fury!" I set my iPad down. "Fury." He nodded. "Just the Agents I was looking for. Jackson. Open your debriefing packet. You're now part of the Avengers. Good luck." I looked at Romanov and sighed. "I hate that guy somedays." I stood to my full height of 6'1". "How the hell are you that tall?" I shrugged. "My father was a tall guy." That shut the Black Widow up for a bit. She led me to to archery range designed for Hawkeye. I heard the arrow coming before I saw it. I sidestepped then ducked another and finally catching one. "Nice reflexes kid." I flicked my eyes up to his nest following his voice and the water in his cells. "Thank you Barton." He jumped down and looked me over. "So you're the new guy...Alias?" I rolled my eyes and gave a grin. "Kraken." He nodded. "I heard you can boil blood that true." I shrugged. "I can if I want."

We went to the Tower I had chosen to wear my normal clothes. Jeans, a black t-shirt, black converse, and aviators. I wore an old egyptian bracelet on my right wrist and a simple metal band on my left under my brand from the roman camp. And it was just my luck that Thor was the first I met. "I am Thor." He extended his hand which I took. "I know Son of Odin. I am Perseus." Thor's eyes widened. "Prince of the Sea. Son of Poseidon you live. Tis an honor to meet you." He placed on fist over his heart and bowed which I returned. "And you as well Odinson." Stark decided to speak up. "Um….who are you?" Thor spoke before me. "He is Perseus Poseidonson. A great warrior and loyal friend, I am glad he is the new member. Heimdall has watched him since he was young...You do know of your mother's...other self yes?" I nodded she'd told me during my thirteenth birthday. "Wait! What? explain!" Clint begged. I rolled my eyes and looked at Thor.

"Perseus is my nephew….by Loki." All jaws dropped. "And you work for SHIELD?" I laughed and sat on the floor. "Lets just say with my mother's "death" I didn't really have much of a choice. Neither of my parents could take care of me so...I joined SHIELD. At...age fourteen I believe." Yeah you heard me. All that stuff I told you before. It was a lie. A lie SHIELD had made up for me. This made Romanoff and Clint both clap me on the back. "Well then. You have family in us too. Let's see, an Uncle, your siblings, Stark what are you?" Stark looked me over and chuckled. "What do you think I should be?" I thought about it. "If any one asks Stark adopted me." Stark nodded and Captain America glanced at me. "I'm willing to believe in your parentage but there is only one God." I nodded. "Whatever you say Cap." That's how I got my family.


	3. Chapter 3

It was six days after my 26th birthday. Odin had given me a great gift for my 20th, he had released my mom and sentenced him to a life on midgard until my death which being my mother's child wouldn't happen easily. We were out on a mission to take down some people who had made a deal with SHIELD and broke the deal. I wasn't told who it was and I didn't ask. My job was to follow orders and that's what I do. I wonder when we can just get this over with. Clint's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I got eyes on the target." Clint's voice crackled in my ear. "Roger that." I responded keeping my eyes on the second target. "Call it Tasha." Clint crackled again. "Yea could you. I need food. It's pizza night right?" I could feel her angry glare on me. "Take that shot both of you." I fired my gun as Clint's arrow soared through the air. Suddenly with a flash of bronze both projectiles were stopped. "Fuck." I muttered. "Talk to us Kraken." I kept my eyes on the group of kids with the targets. "Our targets are not who they say they are." I could see Clint tense two rooftops over. "Friendlies or hostiles?" Natasha purred. "They're Annabeth Chase and it looks like Chiron." Clint moved quickly joining me on my rooftop as I watched them try to pinpoint our location. I disassembled my gun quickly putting it back in the bag. "They've gotten lax." I muttered as Tasha joined us. I grit my teeth as they continued looking. "As far as I care the blond is a bitch. The wheelchair man is okay."

Natasha ruffled my hair. "Shall we go meet them?" I looked at the sky and nodded. "We have time." I stood and vaulted over the side of the ten story building followed by my siblings we landed quietly on the fire escape in the alley then lept to the ground walking out of the shadows. Instantly weapons on both sides were drawn. Bow and arrow and guns on our side. Swords and daggers on theirs. "You've overstepped the agreement you signed with SHIELD." Natasha stated. "Kraken, Hawkeye. Lower your weapons." We did slowly. I slid my pistol into it's holster while keeping my eyes on them. The bitch stepped forward so I pulled Natasha back by her belt. "I can take care of my self Trickster." She muttered. "Yea well Uncle Steve would kill me if you got hurt because of them." I whispered shouted to her. "Asgardians." She rolled her eyes. "I'm only half thank you very much." She slapped me upside the head. "I'll send you to your grandmother." I hissed at her. "You wouldn't." She only glared and I gave up. They were staring at us still. "I apologize for my brother. He...dislikes...you." She gestured at the general group. "For reasons of his own. Our director has asked us to bring you in. Either come peacefully or...I can let my brother here...how do you put it Hawkeye?" Clint chuckled. "Become highly unfair." I chuckled at them. Chiron sighed. "We will come peacefully. We were only looking for an old student." Clint shrugged. "He's long gone if you had to break the deal."

When we got back to the tower I saw my mom sitting with my uncle. "Hi mom." I said walking into the room. Loki stood and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back. "Your dad is trying to get me to play...xbox." I grinned. "Mom you were never good at video games." He huffed indignantly and rolled his eyes. I sat on the floor resting my head on my mom's knee as he ran his fingers through my hair. "So you saw her today then my son?" I sighed. "Yes. She didn't recognize me though. Tasha calling me her brother threw them off." Loki chuckled and leaned over to kiss my forehead. "I do love how close your family you've made is." Stark walked in. "Hey sweetheart." He joked to mom. It was a running joke because I called Stark dad and Loki mom. It was a joke my mom willingly played along to. "You're home. Finally did you remember the groceries?" That caused a round of laughter throughout the team.


	4. Chapter 4

We all looked up as Natasha ,who looked severely annoyed, Clint, who looked like he wanted to send arrows through the people behind him, led in the demigods. "Mom! Tasha stabbed me again!" Clint whined walking over to us flopping on the couch lying his head on mom's lap. Tasha rose an eyebrow. "He asked for it." Mom laughed softly. "Natasha." He said mock chiddingly. "We've talked about this." Thor couldn't hold it in any longer and lost it. He fell off his chair laughing while Stark pinched the bridge of the his nose. Cap walked in and shook his head. "Banner's here." He nodded to the demigods and to the gods. As for the demigods they stared on in confusion at my family. Dad had come to rest his head on Mom's shoulder and mom was lapping up the love. Tasha had laid her head on one of my legs while Uncle Thor laid his head on my other. "Hey When is Aunt Jane coming Uncle?" He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes. "In a two days time." I smiled at him. "Good."

Chiron spoke up. "While we know two of you and can guess at another few could we know your names?" Dad waved. "Tony adoptive father." He pointed at moved Clint's feet and sat on the couch while Banner perched on the arm of the chair next to Dad. Banner spoke next. "Bruce Banner." "My favorite uncle!" I interjected. Thor stuck his hand up. "Thor of Asgard. His second favorite uncle." He chuckled at my mock glare. Mom gave them a wave removing his hand from Clint's hair which made my brother whine. "I am Loki of Asgard. His mother." He placed his hand back in my brothers hair earning a happy noise. "Very hard to explain."Mom shrugged at their confusion. Cap spoke next. "Steve Rodgers." Their eyes landed on Clint Natasha and I. "Clint Barton." "Natasha Romanoff." I looked up through my hair. Then looked up at my mom. He gave a nod and kissed my forehead. I looked back at them. "Perseus Aiden Lokison."

The bitch looked me over at my first name. I shook my hair off of my face giving her a feral grin. She stepped back and hid behind one of the other demigods. "Ha Princess got scared." Clairesse smirked. She looked back at me and jumped about a foot in the air. "You all look as though you've seen a ghost." Uncle Banner said with a chuckle. Chris gulped and nodded. "We have." I let out the haunting giggle that made Natasha cringe and scoot away while the rest tried not to be affected. My mom sighed and rolled his eyes. "Perseus." I blinked innocently at him making him look away. "Did you HAVE to use your puppy eyes?" I chuckled "I'm 26 ma, you shouldn't be affected!" Mom rolled his eyes. "Bah! You're Uncle's puppy eyes still sway my decisions!"

I smiled at my mom making him relax and smile softly back. I heard an object whistle through the air at me. I whipped my hand out catching the hilt of a glittering bronze dagger. I looked it over before snapping my toxically sea green eyes up to meet the enraged storm grey eyes of my ex-girl friend. I stood slowly walking around the group playing with the dagger humming a song. "You know, I could kill you for that, but that seems too nice. I think so don't you?"

Clarisse POV

This isn't the Percy who left us all those years ago. This Percy was deadly, dangerous and above all Loyal. You could feel it rolling off of him. His creepy,cold sing song voice reminded me of a crazed monster. The way he played with Annabeth's dagger was like he'd held the weapon his entire life. I watched as all of the Avengers moved to positions like they would have to tackle him to save us. "Perce." I spoke softly edging closer wrapping my hand around his gently removing the blade from his grasp. "She hurt you, I know that. But please don't,as much as some of hate it we still need her. And we need you." I gave Annabeth her dagger still grasping Percy's hand.

I never noticed how cold his skin was. I noticed his hand was a pale blue where my skin touched his. I reached up and touched his cheek. His entire body became that pale blue color that mesmerized me in an unnatural way. His eyes became a soft orange color, like warm flames. "Wow." I breathed. He blinked and it was all gone. I smiled at him and backed away. "just..don't throw the rest of us in with what she did." He nodded with his stupid half smirk smile. I never noticed how cute it made him seem. I glared at Chris who placed his hand on Annabeth's hip.

As we exited I heard Percy's voice call out. "Clarisse! You can stay if you want…" I turned as the rest of the campers bustled by me. I looked back at Chiron who smiled softly and nodded. I walked back to Percy's side looking up at him giving him a soft smile. "I'm Clarisse La Rue." It was Percy's mom who spoke first. "It's nice to meet you Clarisse." He stood despite the whines and grumbles from the people piled around him and gave me a warm hug despite the cold skin that he shared with Percy. I hugged him back then stepped back looking at my combat boots. "C'mon Clarisse, I'll give you the tour." Percy called from the entrance of the hallway. How the hell can he move that fast? I wondered as I jogged over to him.


End file.
